


Spin around, poppet! (Spin around in time!)

by Annvian



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bargaining, Blood As Lube, F/F, F/M, Female Billy Butcher, Hallucinations, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadistic Stormfront, Starvation, Steampunk engineering is a superpower, Superpower is beeing part of the upper class, Torture, fem!Billy Butcher, humiliated Billy Butcher, no beta we die like fucking Stormfront, no superpowers, stoic Black Noir, tortured Billy Butcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annvian/pseuds/Annvian
Summary: Willemina "Billie" Butcher got caught by a group of nobelmen and nobelwomen working for Empress Victoria of the British Empire. Some of the so called Æthelborn around Sir John want to have some fun with their prisoner...
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Black Noir, Billy Butcher/Stormfront
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/gifts).



> Would like to expand that verse around Billie and her Gang fighting Sir John and his comrades.  
> It started as a gift for Lafoga for christmas but somehow more and more stories and backround information about the characters popped up in my mind.
> 
> But first: stand-alone non-con scene. Have fun. :)
> 
> New tags will be added when needed.
> 
> Title from the song "Sukkubus" from a great (German singing) Steampunk-band from Austria: Turm & Strang.  
> "Püppchen" is the German word for "poppet, dolly, puppet".

Cold droplets trickling on her face woke her up. She immediately leaned her head back as far as possible and tried to catch the water with her tongue. It was one full day since she got anything to drink and she wouldn’t waste the liquid – even if it was stale and dripping from the ceiling of this gaol.

The metal of her collar stopped her movement and cut the skin in her neck. Her long dark hair was tangled around the metal and her neck and hid a lot of scratches and bruises from the fucking collar. Every time somebody laid hands on her and moved her too rough she got hurt.

Her hands were tied to the stone floor with short metal chains while there were two longer steel bars between the collar and the ground. The only semi-comfortable position was kneeling or sitting on her heels. She was still wearing her smallclothes and her corset and was thankful for the latter because it was helping to suppress the hunger.

She swore at the burn in her neck and tried to change her cowering position when she heard the clanking of a key and whistling. So it was not the creepy guy who was visiting her. The German cunt or the chief wanker then. She got her answer a moment later as a woman with dark brown hair in a dark red and black dress entered the gaol.

“Good morning, Püppchen.” She beamed at her and waved with the keys. She opened the prison cell and entered; her cape flapped around her knees. She turned to the imprisoned woman and put her bucket down; some of the water sloshed over the rim. Involuntarily the woman on the ground licked her chapped lips.

“How was your night? I hope it’s not too damp in here.” She looked around with furrowed brows as though she cared for the well-being of the captive. But the tiny quirk of her lips betrayed her.

“Fuck yourself, Æthelborn whore.” The voice of the inmate was hoarse and raspy.

“Now, now, Willemina, dearest! That’s not very nice.” Her German accent became more intense with her anger. She backhanded the prisoner hard so that her head snapped to the side. Then she opened her hand, stretching her fingers; the palm facing Willemina. A small flash appeared from a small metal plate in the middle of her hand and danced above her skin. “Maybe we try it again?”

The captive raised a thick, dark brow and cleared her throat.

“My apologies, Fräulein Klara. Of course, I meant fuck yourself, you fucking German Æthelborn cunt!”

The dancing flash shot right into the collar and the handcuffs and Willemina shook with the anbaricity buzzing through her body. When the attack ended she grinned like a lunatic at Klara; her teeth red with blood. “That’s all you got?”

Klara shocked her again with a stronger thunderbolt than before. Willemina’s eyes rolled into her head and cramps shook her body again. Her hands scratched the ground uselessly. The Æthelborn smiled sadistically down at her victim and savoured the moment a while longer before she closed her hand and the anbaric power faded. Only a faint smell of ozone was left in the prison cell.

Willemina breathed heavily and blood dripped from her lip to the ground. Klara took the water bucket and a wet sponge and stepped to the inmate. She started to clean the other woman’s face tenderly.

“Will you be good now? Otherwise I have to punish you again and we don’t want that, right, Püppchen?” Her voice had a calming tone as though she spoke to a frightened animal. Willemina just glowered at her.

“If you think your little shit tricks impress me, you’re wrong. You won’t make me break, bitch. Skip the fucking game you are playing. What do you want today?” She asked in a gravely voice followed by a cough.

Klara smirked and waited patiently until the cough attack was over all the while she wiped the soft sponge over her counterpart’s skin.

“Oh no, it’s not about me here. It’s about giving a treat to _you_ today.” She wrung the sponge out. The dappling of the water was like music in Willemina’s ears. She was thirsty as fuck and would have done a lot of things for just a few gulps of water. But she ignored the water and the unspoken offer. Or tried at least.

The sponge rubbed across her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. It was almost impossible to prevent herself from licking the liquid.

Fräulein Klara murmured sweet but also mean nonsense, but Willemina couldn’t listen. She was focused entirely upon the trails of water pouring down her already bruised cheek. Not only was she thirsty but also dirty from her days in the gaol and the treatment. Just a tiny little drop of water would be enough. A tiny little drop would be heaven.

The tip of her tongue darted out and the sponge was gone.

“Now, now! You get your treat when I say you get it.” Willemina opened her eyes – _when did she close them_ – to see the reproachful look in Klara’s face.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Willemina emphasized each word.

The Æthelborn continued the cleaning of the captive. She did it oh so slowly and showed an almost sensual expression. After several silent minutes the cleaning stopped, Klara stood up and wrung the sponge in front of Willemina’s face. Then she soaked it in the bucket and wrung it again. The water gathered in a puddle on the dirty ground. There was never a more delicious looking drink.

“Eyes up here, Püppchen!”

When Willemina followed the order she saw a mean sparkle and pure disgust in Klara’s eyes.

“In my opinion a subhuman being like you doesn’t deserve the water in this bucket. That we are clear, even the puddle under my boot.” She stepped hard in the wet spot on the ground so that the water splashed onto Willemina’s undergarment.

“Even this is still too good for you. If I could do with you what I want, I swear to god, you wouldn’t see the next dawn. But you’re blessed. I’m not the one who has the final say.” Her brow furrowed and she huffed.

“So tell me, Püppchen, where are your subhuman friends and why did you burgle Vought Manor? Whom do you work for? Tell me everything and you can get as much water and wine as you can drink. As you can swim in.” She played with the damp sponge and splashed more water. Klara locked eyes with Willemina whose expression switched between disbelieving, extremely pissed off and amused. She laughed mirthlessly.

“You think you can get me that easy? Babbling shit about subhumans, frizzling me with your fucking Æthelborn knacks? And the ridiculous spectacle with your sponge?” Willemina quirked a brow like a governess chiding a child.

“Püppchen.” She imitated Klara and even pouted. “I’m sure you can do better.”

On Klara’s forehead appeared a vein and her face turned red with anger. Impulsively she backhanded Willemina two more times; immediately followed by a strong thunderbolt crashing into her torso. Willemina blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willemina receives some more visitors.

Willemina awoke with an aching face. She moved her jaw experimentally, grabbed her bruised cheek and brushed her fingertips over her swollen left eye. She probably looked like a tinpot boxer, namely a bad one.

She snorted and froze as she became aware of the fact that she wasn’t bound to the ground. Under the present circumstances she was free. The collar still clung tightly to her neck, but she laid on something what had been a bedroll once.

She leapt to her feet and paced the small room. When she found the spot where the chains and the steel bars had been, she fell down to her knees and licked the ground.

Willemina was damn lucky Klara didn’t care about the damp spot in the dirt. Maybe she didn’t even think any second about it after she had enough of her play with the prisoner.

The burning feeling in her throat faded slightly, but the brackish water wasn’t enough. Her whole body ached and every movement hurt.

Willemina sat down on her former-bedroll moaning and relaxed as good as possible. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore her growling stomach and the pain in her face. Her eye lids grew heavier with every minute. She was so fucking tired.

The gaol had a small barred window and only less light was coming through. So it wasn’t easy to keep track of time in here.

Based on how often these fucking Æthelborn wankers had visited, humiliated and tortured her, Willemina was certain that it must be at least a fortnight. Mostly, she got stale bread, gruel and water, but it wasn’t nearly enough to be sated. She lost a few pounds already, she was freezing all the time and felt tired. Even her former muscular build changed and her breasts were smaller than before her capture.

But she didn’t allow herself to give up. They won’t win.

Willemina yawned. The pain in her bones and face faded away and over and over her eyes shut.

She felt confident that her Gang would rescue her eventually. She clung with everything she had to that and to her rage about the Æthelborn generally and the group around Sir John in particular.

\----------

Willemina sensed a soft tingling on her cheek. She blinked and attempted focussing on the small person bending over her.

“Drink, Billie.”

While the blonde woman – Or was it an angel, all dressed in white and cream-coloured garments? – held the cup to Willemina’s lips, her hair still tickled across her skin.

Willemina emptied the cup and gave it back.

“Please. Do you have more, Annie?” Billie ignored the question in the back of her mind what her mate Hugh’s girl was doing here.

Annie smiled warmly.

“Yes, I have more. But you need to slow down.”

After two more cups the blonde woman rose to her feet.

“I have to go. John and the others become easily suspicious all too fast.” Her face showed a sympathetic expression.

“I’m sorry I didn’t came earlier. I try to sneak in tomorrow again.”

And with that she was gone and Billie remained alone in the gaol.

\----------

After what felt just like minutes Willemina blinked her eyes open. She must have fallen asleep contemplating. Her throat was dry and felt sore again. Besides the constantly aching in her bones she now felt her skin itching. With her fingertips she stroked her arm carefully; it was dry like sandpaper.

Willemina took the skin between two digits and pulled a bit and the skin changed the form back to normal very slowly. She swore silently. She needed something to drink urgently.

Suddenly there was the smell of lilies but with a tinge of rubbish underneath wafting through the gaol. Willemina scrunched her nose and let her eye wander.

Her gaze drifted around and abruptly she realized there was a person standing in front of her prison cell. It was a tall tanned man. Probably.

She decided to ignore her physically impairment for now, furled her brows and took a proper look at him. She wasn’t quite sure about what she saw.

Willemina doubted her sanity as all of a sudden the person appeared as a lean woman and then changed back to a burly man. Perhaps she was hallucinating because she was dehydrated as fuck.

They had the same bucket as Fräulein Klara in their hand.

“Billie Butcher.” It sounded like a declaration. The person put the bucket down.

“I wanted to visit earlier, but I got a special mission from our Highest Empress Victoria again and you know how it is.” The timbre switched between tenor, baritone and bass, but it was definitively a male voice.

“Only my friends call me Billie and cunts like you are so fucking not my friends!”

Billie stared feisty at the visitor while she got to her feet and strolled in their direction. The smell of lily-rubbish faded and with every step the person took the shape of a tall black man more and more. They were muscular in physique and looked Billie blankly in the eye. The fashionable suit was made of fucking expensive looking fabrics as far as she could tell.

Billie perceived tiny holes in the suit right under its collar from where at that very instant a small amount of gas radiated. The smell of lilies and rubbish became overwhelming again. Moreover, the shape of the person dissolved and once more changed between different heights, sexes and races. Billie’s brain couldn’t decide which information it received.

The imprisoned woman shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Ah, the chemical does the trick. Now I know who you are, cunt of disguise. You are the Æthelborn nobody knows anything but the name your oh so secret fucking club announced.” She looked them straight in the eye or at least tried.

“Monsieur Noir. Are you even a monsieur? I mean… Really. Look at you!” Billie gestured to her visitor’s body.

“What the fuck, man?” She looked at them in mock wonder and shook her head. “I’m curious. Do you have a cunt or a cock? Can you change in the middle of fucking? That’s diabolical, man!”

Monsieur Noir didn’t answer Billie’s questions. Instead they dunked the cup they brought into the bucket, filled and raised it.

“You want something, toy? You can get it. You must be thirsty.” In the constantly switching voice was nothing of the sadistic pleasure Billie heard when Klara spoke to her. In fact there was no emotion at all.

Billie cocked an eyebrow and didn’t reach for the cup. She licked her lips and thought she could already scent the water. It smelled delicious and so fresh and clean.

Since Noir didn’t move an inch she finally raised her hand to take it.

Of course the prick took it away. Billie glared at them.

“But beforehand you have to give something to me. You have the choice. Answer my questions or…” The Æthelborn didn’t say more. Instead they stroked with their free hand over the clearly visible bulge in their breeches.

“Do as I say and you get cups and cups of fresh water, toy.”

“Fuck off!” The addressed woman gestured obscenely and walked slowly back to her bedroll. When she turned around she was alone.

Huffing Billie sat down, tried to ignore the hunger and closed her eyes.

The first days she investigated every inch of her cell for helpful tools or a possibility to escape. She didn’t find anything but didn’t rest and repeated her efforts over and over again. Always with the same disappointing result of finding nothing.

That she was forced to undereat most of the time wasn’t really a problem. Billie was used to not having enough food and could ignore it for a while. Her stubbornness always helped her with that.

But since she didn’t get enough water from these fuckers… It was a whole new kind of hell.

She was way too tired and exhausted to do anything but sit and try to stay the fuck awake.

These arseholes would come back soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance for Billie to earn some water.

“Butcher. Look at me!”

It must be a dream because it wasn’t possible Billie was hearing her mate Marvin’s furious voice. She only grumbled and ignored the voice.

“Butcher, you motherfucker, you hear me? You have to listen to me now!”

“Fuck off, M.M.!” She sighed exasperated.

A splash of water hit her face and shocked Billie to alertness. The drops flowed down her cheeks and her tongue darted out to lick them away greedily.

Except there was not one single droplet. Her skin was still dry and stretched; her head throbbed like it was going to explode the next second.

Billie turned to Marv’s voice and there he stood right next to her miserable sleeping place.

A tall brawny guy with arms like other men’s legs returned her look with an angry expression. His sleeves were rolled up so that his strong forearms were shown and his pair of braces stretched over his broad chest like they could rip apart every minute.

“Mornin’, Sleepin’ Beauty.”

“Bollocks, Marv, what are you doing here? This ain’t possible.” She rasped.

Marvin snorted and threw the goblet in his hand carelessly away. There was no sound of shattering glass. He crossed his massive forearms in front of his chest.

“And all these years I thought you are the boss due to your brains.”

Billie’s brain was indeed in no good condition at the moment, so she just stared at Marvin wordlessly. Her head was going to kill her soon.

But M.M. had mercy with Billie and hunkered down directly in front of her so their eyes were on the same level.

“Listen, you stubborn fucker. Obviously I’m not really in this bedraggled shithole of a gaol. Now, let’s pretend you have left one last brain cell in this head of yours working.”

Billie harrumphed.

“This brain cell – me, so to speak – wants to keep you alive.” Billie felt the warmth as his big hands embraced her face.

“You are dying, Butcher.”

“I’ve survived worse! I survive this.” Billie coughed slightly, but her mouth stayed dried-out.

Marvin shook his head.

“No, you won’t if you act as before. I know you are a way too hard-headed arse to admit it openly. Butcher, you have to cooperate with the Æthelborn.”

“Fuck shit, never, M.M.! Are you daft?” Her brows furrowed and she batted Marv’s hands away.

“Butcher. Billie, you have to! You have to live through this until we come to get you. You know we will. We do our part and you have to do your part – staying alive whatever the cost. You _have_ to; do you hear me, arsehole?”

Billie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, maybe. We’ll see.”

“We’ll come for you and afterwards we catch these Æthelborn-fuckers!”

Marvin got up and took his bowler in one hand.

“Chin up, Butcher!”

He threw the hat to Billie who raised her hand to protect her face. When her hand fell back to her lap M.M. had vanished.

\----------

Shortly after Marvin had left there were footsteps coming closer to Billie’s cell. It sounded like more than one person, but she wasn’t sure about it because she just wasn’t able to concentrate properly. Billie went practically nuts with the parching thirst.

She had licked the damp walls and the ground, but it was never enough. Drinking her own piss was obviously the next step, but her body stopped producing it a day ago. She had to get something liquid or she would die in this shit hole. Billie was absolutely certain about it.

She was just thinking about biting her wrist open und drink her own blood when she became aware of the footsteps.

Monsieur Noir was the first person she recognised.

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t the chick-or-guy cunt again.” Billie tried for a casual tone but failed. She stood up shakily and went to the bars. She trembled uncontrollably and gripped the steel in front of her to hold herself upright.

Behind Noir came three more people into view. It was Fräulein fucking Klara with her bucket of water again smiling smugly at Billie followed by Sir John, the ridiculously rich, arrogant leader of the group of Æthelborn and Annie, Hugh’s missy.

Fräulein Klara spoke first.

“Willemina, we have a treat for you. Monsieur Noir – you already had the pleasure meeting him yesterday – will give it to you today. And if you’re so very good you will get your water.” She acted as if she mulled over something. “Take it as a bonus. So to speak.”

Billie just listened and finally grunted. “What do you want?”

Klara beamed at her. Annie had a sad expression in her face while Monsieur Noir watched Klara and Billie coldly. Billie felt Sir John’s red diamond eyes upon her and downright soaking in the whole scene.

“Right. Do you see the trapdoor on the ground?” She waited until Billie nodded. “Go there and wait. And I use this handle next to me.” Klara turned to said crank handle and spun it.

“No, Püppchen, it’s further right.” Fräulein Klara chittered bemusedly.

Billie stumbled slowly to the pointed spot and watched a metallic monstrosity raising through a hole in the ground.

It was accompanied by rattling and hissing under the floor. Finally the framework clicked into place with a loud snap. All locks on it opened at once.

“And in you go, dearest.” Klara ordered. Billie didn’t move an inch.

Sir John, who haven’t said anything and just watched the scene in front of him curiously with his arms crossed behind his back, nodded to Monsieur Noir.

“I believe our guest requires some help. Would you mind?”

Silently the addressed stepped forward, unlocked the cell and went inside. He left the door open since Billie was too far gone to run anyway.

Monsieur Noir lifted Billie from the ground and manhandled her into the framework. He worked with calm rigour. Every copper-coloured bar, cuff and chain was adjustable so the person inside could be twisted and bent over in every direction.

There was one metal belt which snapped tightly in place around Billie’s waist and one around her chest leaving the breasts and arms completely free.

Noir laid Billie’s wrists behind her back and handcuffed her. Afterwards he raked his fingers through her dishevelled hair and yanked her head up to lock the collar with the copper bars.

Carelessly he released her head and took a step back; Billie let it happen without resistance.

At last the Æthelborn bound her ankles and then stepped back.

Someone operated with the levers in front of the cell and eventually the framework hold Billie fairly upright in a kneeling position.

“Oh, doesn’t it suit her? What do you think, John?” Klara clapped her hands excitedly while she eyed the captive.

Sir John snorted amused and smirked.

“Yes, indeed. It looks like the perfect place for an ordinary citizen like our good Miss Butcher here.”

His red-jewelled gaze met Monsieur Noir’s calm expression.

“All right then. Proceed to business.” And with that John closed his mouth and turned back to Billie.

Without further waiting Monsieur Noir popped the buttons of his breeches open and took his half-hard cock in hand. He stroked it lazily to full hardness and stepped to Billie. His prick was average-sized but thick, especially at the base.

His free hand gripped firmly the woman’s hair again and pulled her head up roughly. Billie felt her eyes burning as though they wanted to get wet, but no tears were coming.

“Open your mouth, toy!”

Billie was semiconscious and couldn’t gather her thoughts properly so she followed the order obediently.

There was neither warning nor teasing. Instead the Æthelborn shoved his whole length rudely into Billie’s mouth. Billie gasped and coughed.

He pulled back and out and turned to his group members.

“It’s too dry. It won’t work like that. Please, give me a cup of water, Klara.” Noir reached out his hand towards her.

Klara came to them with swaggering hips and the half-full cup and helped Billie drinking the water. The captive woman drank greedily and licked her lips.

“Please, more. Please, Fräulein Klara.” She croaked.

Klara smiled vilely.

“Look how sweet you sound when you’re desperate. But, you have to work for it.” With that she stood and left the cell.

Billie was somewhat more awake now and looked at Noir temporising. The man returned her stare calmly and cocked a brow.

“You won’t bite me, now will you, toy?”

Billie saw the flickering image of M.M. behind the man shaking his head. She imitated the movement silently.

Noir patted her cheek. “Then be good and open up.”

She did and a second later the cock was in her mouth again and down her throat.

Billie coughed and gagged, but Noir didn’t care at all and started fucking her mouth, speeding up slowly.

All the time his right hand was in the woman’s hair and held her up.

After a few thrusts he pulled out so that Billie could catch her breath. She heaved but nothing happened. Her lower lip was wet with drool.

Noir shoved the tip of his cock back into Billie’s mouth.

“Go to work, toy, and make it good for me.”

Billie worked the foreskin and the crown with her tongue and tried to swirl around. Her mouth was still too dry; it was unfeasible to _make it good for him_.

There was not one single moan coming from Noir.

He grunted, pulled out again and slapped her face hard. Billie tasted blood in her mouth and swallowed it.

“Try harder!”

He put his dick back into her unwilling hole. The heavy length laid on her tongue and she tried to lick and caress it as though her life depends on it.

Noir snorted and set his own murderous pace. He groaned with deep voice.

He fucked her face deep and fast gripping her hair and moving her head back and forth. Billie coughed and tried her best to slacken her jaw. Every now and then her whole body jerked involuntarily in the metal framework.

Eventually she gagged more and more until she threw up the small amount of water she drank earlier.

Cursing Monsieur Noir stepped back and with a thud his fist pounded into Billie’s face. Her head lolled helplessly from one side to the other.

“Disgusting! How dare you to vomit all over me.”

He hit her one more time, Billie saw stars and thick blood started dripping from her nose.

She breathed heavily and tried to calm down. Over the pain of her throbbing nose and Noir’s steady cursing she heard Klara’s cackling. Sir John remained silent and superior as ever.

Noir was back to his confident self and wiped his knuckles on Billie’s smallclothes.

“If you want to fuck dirty, that’s exactly what you get, toy.”

Thereafter he left the cell to pull and push some of the levers. The framework in which Billie was captured moved until she was leaned more forward and her arse was up in the air. Then she got turned around so that everything was visible for the audience in front of the cell.

Billie shook her head to clear her mind, but the only result was that her headache became more intense. She groaned and twisted in the shackles. Blood and drool from her face dripped to the ground.

Noir moved behind her and ripped her drawers apart.

In an instant his fingers pressed against her folds and one digit pushed inside. It burned but was endurable.

Billie snarled and wiggled to escape the intrusion. The Æthelborn swatted each of her arse cheeks hard all the while he pushed another digit inside.

He fucked her with his fingers; Billie squirmed with pain.

“You are bone-dry, toy.”

“The fuck did you expect, arsehole?” Billie asked hoarsely.

Monsieur Noir swatted her bottom a few more times for that and finally pulled his fingers out after some more thrusts.

He came back to her front and drew his hand pitilessly through her face. Billie yelped as he touched her nose.

Following this, he went behind her again, smudged the warm blood onto her cunt and slipped two fingers inside.

“Much better.” He murmured.

Billie wiggled her bottom, but Noir was merciless and fucked her with his fingers, spread them and touched every sensitive part of her.

After a few more thrusts he came back to her face, snitched more blood from her nose and shifted back behind her.

Billie squirmed and screamed angrily about her defencelessness, but couldn’t stop Noir from shoving his prick in one long glide brutally into her cunt. He gripped her hips firmly, his fingers would leave bruises.

He shoved inside inch by inch without hesitating.

His hipbones finally met Billie’s arse and he paused for perhaps two seconds, before he started to ravish her hole. Noir groaned while he did it and increased the speed and force of his movements.

“No, stop it, you cunt! As soon as– _Gn! Ah!_ – I’m free I will gut you! You and your fucking friends standing there. Leave me– _Ah!_ – be!” Billie threatened.

“I think you are the cunt in this game, toy!” Noir emphasized every word with a harsh push. Billie felt as though his cock was ripping her apart and it appeared that blood wasn’t the best lube.

She lost track of time while Noir fucked her until she felt sore and every part of her body was aching. Billie stopped cursing the Æthelborn and fucking _whined_ instead.

Her nose felt swollen and she couldn’t breathe with it. That’s why she was attached to the framework barely awake, her mouth gaping to gasp for air and her cunt burning from the constant onslaught.

She would have cried if she had enough water in her body, but there wasn’t so Billie only sobbed without a single tear falling.

Eventually Noir grunted heavily and Billie felt his hot spend filling her. She almost vomited again at the very thought of it.

The Æthelborn still moved inside her through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Finally he pulled his cock out and the warm liquid trickled down her thigh. Billie felt disgusting.

Noir hit her arse painfully again and stepped back. He walked around the framework with Billie trapped inside and tucked his dick away into his trousers.

He didn’t look at Billie’s face once and spoke to Sir John.

“You want a turn? The toy is wet and welcoming now.”

Sir John only smirked and stepped into the cell. He came to Billie, touched her face and paced around the inmate. Casually he gripped her breasts, her hips and kneaded her arse cheeks. Eventually he swatted her bottom and stepped away from her shaking his head.

“No, she is still too sturdy for my liking. I believe a couple of days more with only bread, water and gruel will do it for me. I can wait.”

John bent down to Billie and smiled brightly at her. “Not so cocky and vulgar now, hm?”

He caressed her cheek not-so-gently and left the cell. Without looking back he ordered. “Noir, please clean up the mess and give our toy-slut something to drink. She earned it.”

Billie decided she had enough of this shit and passed out.


End file.
